Harry Potter And The Gift Of Love
by H.B.S
Summary: Someone close to Harry is out to get him but who...Rated T just in case R&R please
1. Chapter 1

In a large, dark house just north of the forrest, a light came on. In side was a bald man with snake-like eye. Before him a younger man with blonde hair knelt with what looked like fear. He bowed his head before speaking.

"My Lord, I am sorry," he said bravely thou you could hear a quiver in his voice.

"Draco you have failed me. I should kill you but I will give you another chance," the other man said almost in a wisper.

"Thank you My Lord! I will do anything!"

"Kill Harry Potter."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: Lots of Surprises

Harry Potter had just finished a letter to his friend Ron explaining that he would leave for the Burrow the next day and would be staying for the summer. "Here Hedwig, take this to Ron and just stay there. I'll be there tomorrow," he said to his owl. Hedwig gave a small hoot and flow out the window. Harry finished packing and lay down on his bed. He looked over at his clock. It read 9:30 p.m. Just two and a half more hours till his birthday and two and a half hours till he was out of this dump. Suddenly there was a crash down stairs. Harry sat strait up and reached for his wand. Cautiously he opened his door and tip-toed down the stairs. "What the bloody hell are you doing in my house!" his Uncle Vernon yelled. "Sorry about that," said a voice that Harry recognized as Remus Lupin. "Professor Lupin?" Harry asked with his wand ready in case it wasn't. "Ah Harry, good to see you again. We need to get you and your aunt and uncle out of here. Voldemort has found out where you live." "What about Dudley?" Harry asked. "We've already got him. Are you packed?" Lupin inquired. Harry nodded and asked, "Where are we going, Grimmauld Place?"

"No. When Dumbledore died it left everybody else a Secret Keeper, including Snape. No, we had to find a new place. It was hard at first but we decided on the shrieking shack. Of course we had to get rid of the secret passage from the Whomping Willow. And even though people have been living there we still need a secret keeper. We voted on you, if that's all right."

"Sure. But how are we getting there?" Harry asked

"You'll see. _Accio Trunk!_" Lupin replied with a flick of his wand. When Harry's trunk got to the bottom of the stairs, Lupin cleared his throat and said," _Desaparezca!_" Suddenly Harry found Lupin, the Dursley's, and himself in a patch of darkness. "Come on we need to find the shack," Lupin said while lighting his wand. They walked for about ten minutes in which they found the shack.

"Professor? How did we get to the shack? There are cliffs on all sides," Harry whispered to the sickly looking werewolf.

"We had an invisible bridge built for tonight so we could get here undetected."

The all entered the shack and Harry could tell that they had expanded it. As they walked in to the kitchen he was swamped with hugs. First was Mrs. Weasley, followed by Ron and Hermione.

"'bout time you got here. The Order's waiting," Ron said pulling Harry away from the kitchen and knocked three times on a door marked "**Private**". The door was open moments later by Shacklebolt who just said, "Hello". Seconds later Mrs. Weasley came in taking a seat on the other side of Fred.

Mr. Weasley stood up and said, "Good. Now that we are all here, we have a few means of order. Firstly, Harry as secret keeper you must cast the spell. It is very advanced so you must concentrate. The spell is _nunca saben_".

"Okay... _NUNCA SABEN!_" Suddenly there was a small pop and Harry was thrown back.

"Good... that is a sign that it worked. Are you alright?" Mr. Weasley said as he picked Harry back up," Now for the rest of our business." He pulled out an orb that seemed to glow and Harry recognized it as a prophesy. He tapped it and said,"_VOKE!_" Suddenly Trelawney's voice said:

_One shall die from one who is believed to be a friend. Yet another soy is in their midst. One of the closest to the one who will defeat He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. Her hair will be the color of hi robes if she succeeds._

As the voice died Harry had a sick feeling in his stomach and Ron opened his mouth but could not find the words. Suddenly Mrs. Weasley let out, "Not Ginny. She's just a child!" Mr. Weasley looked tiredly at his wife and said, "Let's hope we're wrong." With the voice still in their heads, they went to bed. The next day no one had seen Ginny. Harry had a pretty normal birthday. He got a book titled Young Heroes and How The Did It, a collective case of chocolate frogs from Ron, a series of defensive spell books from Lupin, a dragon egg from Hagrid ( although after an argument with Mrs. Weasley they decided it would be best with Charlie's friends in Romania), a sweater from Mrs. Weasley, a watch from Mr. Weasley who the took it back to see how it worked, a love potion from Fred and George, new dress robes form Bill and Fleur, and a dragon fang necklace from Charlie. "You've got one more present," Lupin with a smile as he handed a piece of parchment to Harry. Harry unrolled it and read:

_I Albus Dumbledore leave all my possessions to Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger._

_Albus Dumbledore_

"All of it is in the room next to yours," Lupin said when Harry had finished. By the end of the day Harry was extremely tired. When he got to his room he found a locket on his pillow with a note that said:

Dear Harry,

Always where this no matter what

Harry recognized the writing but he didn't know whose it was. Even so, he put it on. He heard his door open and when he turned around he saw Ginny with her wand drawn and she said, "Happy Birthday. _AVADA KADARVA!_"


End file.
